El corazón de una bestia
by mika011886
Summary: Un hombre lleno de odio y rencor que lucha contra si mismo y sus sentimientos sin importarle quien se atraviese en su camino incluyendo el amor, ¿podra este hombre a quien llaman Bestia encontrar la paz y el amor que anhela tanto su corazón?
1. Chapter 1

** EL corazon de una Bestia**

Capítulo 1

Necesito trabajo

En un humilde barrio de Los Ángeles, California vivía Evangeline junto a su madre y su Hermana mayor Charlotte. Evangelin era muy hermosa tenía un largo cabello castaño y unos enormes ojos verdes que parecían embrujar a todos los que la miraran., con apenas 20 años soñaba con estudiar en la universidad y darle una buena vida a su madre, dichos sueños se vieron frustrados por la pobreza. Un día Camil la madre de Evangelin se enfermó y no pudo seguir trabajando. Llegando la noche Evangeline hablo con Charlotte y le dijo:

-"necesito trabajar, ya mamá no podrá trabajar más y con tu sueldo de mesera no creo que podamos vivir. ''

\- "Evangeline ¿de qué vas a trabajar? (dijo Charlotte) y ¿no piensas estudiar?''

\- ''de lo que sea lo importante es ayudar a mamá y en cuanto a estudiar hace mucho que deje de pensar en eso. ''

Evangeline obligada a buscar trabajo, se levantó la mañana siguiente más temprano de lo normal salió sin desayunar a buscar trabajo; pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano pues ya era casi mediodía y no conseguía trabajo, hasta que se le ocurrió pasar por los barrios finos. Montada en su vieja bicicleta se dispone a llegar hasta esos lugares; ya cansada de tanto pedalear pues esos barrios quedan bastantes lejos de donde ella vive. Evangeline logra llegar a los barrios finos se queda viendo las enormes casas y dice:

\- ''por estos lugares siempre buscan personas para que les limpie las casas''

Toco en varias casas pero no tuvo éxito; luego se acercó a una casa que quedaba junto a la playa era grande y muy hermosa pero lo más que le llamo la atención fue el hermoso rosal que tenía frente a la entrada de la casa, pues las rosas eran las flores favoritas de Evangeline. Sin dudar toco el timbre y de ahí salió una anciana muy simpática que le pregunta;

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte niña?''

\- Hola mi nombre es Evangeline Davis y vengo porque necesito trabajo y me preguntaba si por casualidad necesitan personal. '

\- mucho gusto mi nombre es Greta Swan y lamento informarte de que no estamos solicitando personal''

Evangeline bajo la cabeza y respiro profundo se dispuso a marcharse, Greta al verla así se conmovió de ella y esta le dijo;

-''espera niña ven creo si te voy a necesitar, después de todo la casa es grande y yo ya estoy muy vieja para limpiarla yo sola así que voy a necesitar ayuda, ¿qué te parece?''

-''claro lo que sea necesito mucho el trabajo, ¿cuándo comienzo?''

\- bueno si puedes hoy mismo, él señor pronto llegara y necesitamos terminar antes de que llegue."'

Sin sospechar nada Evangeline acepto el trabajo sin imaginarse los verdaderos planes que tenía Greta para ella. Evangeline maravillada por la hermosura de la casa le pregunta a Greta ¿quiénes eran los dueños? de tan maravillosa casa.

-'' aquí solo hay un dueño y es el señor Evans, William Evans para ser exacta''

-''no sé por qué pero su nombre me parece conocido. '' (dijo Evangeline)

-''debo advertirte que el señor es muy estricto con las reglas y el orden de esta casa así que debes obedecer las reglas y no hacer enojar al señor Evans por ningún motivo. ''

Evangeline parecía no prestarle atención a las advertencias que le hacía Greta pues estaba muy emocionada porque había conseguido trabajo y así podía ayudar a su madre y a su hermana Charlotte.

\- Disculpe'' Señora'' (DIJO Evangeline)

-'' (Greta la interrumpe), oh querida dime Greta, no me gustan las formalidades. ''

\- bueno está bien Greta podría usar su teléfono, es que debo avisarle a mi hermana que estoy aquí y que tardare en llegar a la casa. ''

-''claro querida ,ven conmigo es por aqui.

Evangeline hablaba con su hermana para contarle todo, mientras Evangeline hacia la llamada Greta la observaba con determinación y sonreía mientras decía entre dientes:

-''si ella es la indicada, es perfecta, además es de buen corazón. ''

Greta al ver que Evangeline termina de usar el teléfono esta se dispone a mostrarle la casa, Evangeline no dejaba de asombrarse por la casa, mientras, caminaban por el pasillo Evangeline se percató de una habitación la cual Greta todavía no le había mostrado, cuando se disponían a bajar las escaleras, Evangeline da un grito diciendo:

-''y esa habitación del fondo., no hemos ido ahí, ¿Qué es?"

-''No, no hemos ido ahí y ni iremos esa habitación está prohibida por el señor, nadie debe entrar ahí, NADIE'. ''

-''pero ¿Por qué? , se ve interesante. '' (Dijo Evangeline)

-''eres muy curiosa, el señor tiene reglas y esa es una de ellas no entrar a esa habitación y hablo en serio Evangeline evita enojar y tener problemas con el señor Evans, así que estas advertida. ''

-''está bien, está bien ya entendí ''NO ENTRAR'' (dijo Evangeline)

Mientras bajaban Evangeline se quedó pensando en; ¿qué era lo que había en esa habitación?, ¿que era tan importante para el dueño de esta casa que no quería que nadie entrara a ver lo que había dentro? , todo esto le despertó una inmensa curiosidad por saber que escondía el señor Evans. Ya concluido el recorrido por la casa Greta se dispone a mostrarle a Evangeline lo más preciado del señor William; al salir de la casa se dirigieron hacia el jardín allí Evangeline contemplo un hermoso jardín de rosas rojas.

-''que hermosas rosas, jamás había visto algo tan hermoso como esto'' (dijo Evangeline)

-''si son hermosas, es lo más preciado que tiene el señor; él las cuida como no tienes idea, la mayoría de su tiempo se la pasa aquí en este jardín cuidando de sus rosas''

-''pues hace un buen trabajo porque están bellísimas. ''(dijo Evangeline)

Mientras Evangeline contempla el jardín de rosas Greta ve que se aproxima una camioneta negra esta abrió sus enormes ojos sorprendida y dijo:

-''ya llego el señor Evangeline y llego más pronto de lo que esperaba, ven para que conozcas al Señor.

Evangeline ansiosa por saber quién era el señor Evans,salio corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada llegando primero; Greta se quedó sorprendida al ver como Evangeline se emocionaba a medida que escuchaba los pasos de señor William acercarse a la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

**ELcorazón de una Bestia**

Capítulo 2

El encuentro con la bestia

Evangeline ya ansiosa por saber quién era el señor William se acercó a la puerta y sin dejar que William a abriese la puerta está la abrió dejando sorprendido a William que perplejo se queda viendo a tan hermosa criatura; de pronto su cara de asombro cambio rápidamente y frunció el ceño molesto y grito:

-''GRETA quien esta niña que esta junto a la puerta. ''

-''Señor ella es Evangeline yo la contrate para que me ayudara con los quehaceres de la casa. ''

Evangeline parecía no escuchar nada pues se había quedado paralizada observando detalladamente a William, nunca se imaginó que el fuese ser tan guapo. Era un hombre alto de piel bronceada y unos intensos ojos marrones que hacen juego con el color de su pelo. Su mirada reflejaba tristeza y sufrimiento. Era todo un príncipe. Evangeline oye a lo lejos los gritos que este le hace a Greta. William al ver que Evangeline parada sin decir ni una sola palabra este se dirige a ella y le dice:

\- Oye niña, hola estás ahí.

\- Oh si disculpe señor es que me distraje.

-No me interesa ,¿qué rayos estás haciendo tú en mi casa? (dijo con voz fuerte)

\- Bueno yo vine en busca de trabajo y Greta me ofreció que la ayudara con la casa.

\- Greta quien es ella en esta casa, ella no es más que una simple empleada no tiene ningún poder para contratar a nadie. LARGATE DE MI CASA AHORA ( grita con mucho coraje)

\- Pero señor yo ya estoy muy vieja y necesito ayuda por favor ( Greta le suplica)

\- NO, que se valla no la quiero en mi casa y si no se va échale a los perros.

\- Por favor señor tenga piedad están solo una muchacha que necesita el trabajo ( Greta vuelve a suplicar ).

Evangeline al ver la clase de persona que era William esta se decide a marcharse tomando su vieja bicicleta se retira Greta al ver que ella se va le insiste a William que se quede este termina cediendo a los caprichos de su vieja nana Greta y acepta que Evangeline trabaje en la casa poniendo una cosa como condición.

\- está bien nana puede quedarse a trabajar…pero con una condición ( dijo firmemente)

\- cual mi niño seria esa codician (dijo Greta muy preocupada)

\- dile a esa muchacha que venga a hablar conmigo

\- si señor.

Greta se fue en busca de Evangeline para darle el mensaje de William.

\- Evangeline tengo un mensaje para ti, el señor quiere que vayas a hablar con él.

\- Estas loca no ves que es un bruto, un animal en fin es una bestia no tiene modales.(dijo Evangeline muy enojada)

\- mi niña necesitas el trabajo, además él no es como aparenta ser ven conmigo vamos.

\- Está bien solo porque necesito el trabajo pero si me vuelve a gritar agarro mis cosas y me voy.

\- Está bien querida como tú digas.

Llegaron a la casa y William ya las estaba esperando con cara de malhumorado le dice a Greta que los deje solos. William caminada en su despacho en silencio y mirando de arriba hacia abajo a Evangeline. Ella totalmente nerviosa y preguntándose qué era lo que William tenía que decirle. Un silencio rodeaba la habitación y parecía nunca acabar cuando de pronto William rompe el silencio diciendo:

\- Con que necesitas trabajar… muy bien te daré el trabajo con una sola condición.

\- Y ¿cuál sería esa condición? ( pregunta muy nerviosa)

\- Muy sencillo yo te doy trabajo y tú te quedas a vivir en esta casa.

\- Como!, ¿qué me quede a vivir aquí? …está loco como se le ocurre yo tengo familia y una casa (dijo bastante sorprendida).

\- Bueno lo tomas o lo dejas…si aceptas vivirás aquí y tendrás un buen sueldo…créeme no tendrás mejor oferta que esa en ningún otro lado así que tú eliges.

\- Pero que pasara con mi mamá y mi hermana...no las puedo dejar solas, ellas me necesitan ahora más que nunca mi madre está enferma.

\- Con más razón deberías aceptar mi oferta….si la aceptas podrás ir a tu casa únicamente los fines de semana y no saldrás de la casa al menos que yo te lo ordene ….está claro

\- Pero sería más bien tu prisionera y no que tu empleada…(respiro profundo)..está bien acepto y lo hago únicamente por mi familia, al menos puedo irme hoy a mi casa para recoger mis cosas y hablar con mi hermana para avisarle.

\- No! , te doy permiso de llamar a tu hermana y contarle ,en cuanto a tus cosas no las necesitas yo te daré todo lo que necesites….ENTENDIDO.

Evangeline sin más remedio acepto pues necesitaba el trabajo y sabía que de no aceptar se le haría difícil con seguir otro trabajo; así que llamo a su hermana para contarle, obviamente su hermana se opuso pero Evangeline le hablo y le insistió hasta que la convenció. Charlotte se despidió de ella no obstante sin decirle que tuviera cuidado y que de pasar cualquier cosa extraña que la pudiese poder en peligro saliera corriendo de esa casa. Evangeline se despide diciéndole que no se preocupara, en esos momentos aparece William para decirle cuales serían sus deberes en la casa.

-Oye tu niña

\- (Evangeline interrumpe)…Mi nombre no es niña y ya que voy a trabajar y vivir en esta casa preferiría que me llame por mi nombre.

\- Y ¿cuál es su nombre niña? ( pregunta sarcásticamente)

\- Mi nombre es Evangeline .

\- Muy bien Evangeline tú te encargaras de la limpieza de esta casa mientras que Greta se encargara de mis cosas...está claro! …..las reglas son muy sencillas no te metas con mis cosas.

\- Y sus cosas son…

\- No toques mis rosas y sobre todo no te acerques a la habitación del fondo, está totalmente prohibido abrir esa habitación.

\- Si señor ya Greta me hablo sobre eso….algo más señor.

\- No, eso sería todo ahora vete con Greta a la cocina ella te dirá que hacer….ah por cierto no me llames señor me hace lucir viejo.

\- Y ¿cómo quiere que lo llame?

\- Dime solo Will se escucha mucho mejor que señor….ya vete y déjame solo

Evangeline se dirige rápidamente a la cocina y ve a Greta preparando la cena de Will, Greta al ver a Evangeline esta se dirige hacia ella y le pregunta muy curiosamente:

\- Evangeline ya hablaste con William… ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Bueno que si me daría trabajo, con la condición de que me quedara a vivir en esta casa.

\- (Greta sorprendida dijo)…..enserio te propuso eso ¿qué le dijiste?

\- Dije que sí, usted sabes que necesito el trabajo.

Greta salta de alegría pues su plan estaba dando buenos resultados, Greta sabía que en cuanto William viera Evangeline se enamoraría de ella y la quería tener a su lado, pues ella conoce muy bien a Will y sabe lo que le gusta de una mujer no solo su belleza también su buen corazón y en este caso Evangeline poseía ambas. Mientras Evangeline ayudaba a Greta preparar la cena, está no dejaba de pensar el Will tanto así que se atrevió a preguntarle a Greta sobre él.

\- Greta el señor William ¿no es tan viejo verdad?

\- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas querida?... ¿algún interés por casualidad? … (Geta sonríe)

\- No! , es solo que no era lo que esperaba….. yo esperaba un hombre no se más viejo… ¿Qué edad tiene?

\- Bueno él tiene unos 34 años más o menos…si la memoria no me falla.

\- Así que me lleva unos 14 años ….Valla eso si es mucho

\- Querida pero quien te ha dicho que para el amor hay edad…cuando uno ama de verdad uno no ve la edad, ni el color ni mucho menos la religión, nada de eso importa si el amor es sincero y puro.

\- Si, tienes razón….Greta y ¿porque están amargado y frío?

\- Evangeline hay veces en uno le entrega su corazón a alguien sin imaginar de que sería capaz de traicionar los sentimientos más puros y bellos que pueda tener una persona, convirtiéndolos en odio, amargura y rencor.(dijo Greta tristemente)

Evangeline se queda en silencio pensando que pudo haberle pasado para que William se convirtiera en tan terrible monstruo, sin embargo eso no la detenía en dejar de pensar en él; su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora cada vez que imaginaba su bello rostro pronto Evangeline caería en cuanta de que se había enamorado profundamente de Will.


	3. Chapter 3

**El corazón de una bestia**

**Capítulo 3**

** Un corazón noble **

A la mañana siguiente Will se despertó y lo primero que hizo fue mirar por la ventana de su habitación ahí observo a Evangeline que caminaba en la orilla de la playa, este al verla sonrió de una manera muy dulce, como adolecente enamorado. Rápido cambio el rostro y se arregló y se dispuso a bajar para desayunar al llegar al comedor este comienza a llamar a Greta.

Greta! , Greta!, (grita enojado)

Ya voy, ya voy no hay necesidad de gritar mi niño, ah por cierto buenos días señor.

Si, si buenos días, Greta que hace esa niña afuera caminando por la playa cuando debería estar ayudándote con los trabajos de la casa hazme el favor y te vas a buscarla de inmediato.

Está bien , la traeré de inmediato

Greta se dirige hacia la playa en busca de Evangeline ,Greta ve a Evangeline sentada en una roca con los pies dentro del agua , Greta se acerca a ella y nota que esta algo distante como si estuviera pensando en algo o en alguien.

Evangeline, Evangeline

Oh ,hola buenos días Greta

Evangeline ¿estás bien? , ¿te pasa algo? (pregunta Greta muy preocupada)

No , no me pasa nada, estoy bien es solo que estaba pensando en algunas cosas.( dice Evangeline sonriendo)

¿Se pude saber en qué cosas pensabas? (pregunta Greta muy curiosa )

Pensaba en cosas mías, más bien cosas del corazón.

Está bien no tienes que contarme si no quieres pero vámonos para la casa que William está preguntando por ti y está muy furioso.

Estas se dirigen a la casa al entrar se encuentran de frente con William este concentra su mirada en Evangeline esta le responde con una mirada, ambos se quedan viéndose el uno al otro sin decir nada, Greta por su parte los observa y sonríe, esta comienza a toser ,William rápidamente se desconcentra y comienza a gritarle a Evangeline diciéndole:

Niña que hacías tú afuera, que no sabes que tienes mucho trabajo que hacer. (William grita furioso)

Si lo sé es que me desperté y vi que era un hermoso día así que me fui a caminar antes de comenzar con mi trabajo.

Eres una holgazana, vete a trabajar antes de que cambie de opinión y te eche de aquí a patadas.

Es usted señor un grosero no tiene por qué hablarme de esa manera.

Este es el colmo ahora una niñita me va a dar clases de modales….Greta!, llévate a esta impertinente a la cocina y ponla a trabajar.

Sí señor.

Al llegar a la cocina Evangeline comienza a murmurar diciendo:

Tan hermoso y a la vez tan ogro y cruel

¿Qué dices mi niña? …(pregunta Greta)

Nada, no me haga caso…. bueno Greta, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?

Bueno comencemos con ir al mercado para comprar lo necesario para preparar la cena.

Está bien. Te acompaño (dijo muy emocionada Evangeline).

Ambas salieron al mercado con una lista que le había entregado William con cosas que necesitaba, llegando al mercado Evangeline se encuentra con un viejo conocido llamado Ian Cromwell. Evangeline se sorprendió al ver a Ian ya que ellos viven en el mismo barrio así que ella no dudo en preguntarle:

Ian ¿qué haces aquí? ….estas muy lejos de casa ,¿Qué estarás tramando esta vez? (pregunta muy inquieta)

¿Lo conoces Evangeline?…(pregunto Greta)

Si, por desgracia él es Ian Cromwell un vecino del barrio en el que vivo y un problema para la sociedad.

Valla tantos elogios para describirme mi hermosa Evangeline….tranquila ya he cambiado ya no soy el mismo de antes.

Así cambiaste y entonces ¿qué haces por aquí?

Vengo a buscar trabajo…tu sabes muy bien como están las cosas por el barrio mi amor.

Si lo sé y más te vale que estés en busca de trabajo y no haciendo una de las tuyas…nos vemos luego tengo cosas que hacer.

no te preocupes por mi Evangeline…espero verte pronto preciosa.

Evangeline mira a Ian con cara de asco pues este siempre ha estado enamorado de ella. Ian era un chico con muchos problemas con la ley pues este era líder de una pandilla que de dedicaba a otra parte Evangeline y Greta se entretenían haciendo las compras. Mientras Greta buscaba algunas cosas que se habían olvidado esta le dice a Evangeline que fuera a pagar, cuando Evangeline se disponía a pagar el cajero mira todo lo que compraron y con asombre le pregunta a Evangeline ;

¿habrá una fiesta o algo parecido?..(pregunta el cajero)

NO! .Jajá. .son solo las cosas del señor William (dijo riendo Evangeline)

¿el señor William? ¿ese que vive junto al mar? (pregunto el cajero?

Sí... el mismo (dijo Evangeline)

Vaya! ¿usted trabaja para ese hombre tan amargado y grosero? (pregunto el cajero)

Si así es y déjeme decirle que el no es así…es solo un hombre solitario que necesita un poco de amor,(dije Evangeline )

Bueno si usted lo dice …buena suerte con eso señorita,.(dijo el cajero burlándose de Evangeline)

Evangeline molesta por lo que dijo el cajero se va de la tienda y decide esperar a Greta afuera de la tienda. Greta ya sale de la tienda y se van de regreso a la casa Evangeline en silencio piensa en lo que dijo ese cajero en la tienda y le pregunta a Greta:

Greta… ¿las personas de por aquí piensan y hablan mal de William?

Bueno querida en parte William se ha ganado ese trato por ser como es .(dijo Greta tristemente)

Ya verás Greta yo hare que las personas cambien su forma de pensar sobre William… ya verás (dijo Evangeline muy seriamente).

Eso espero querida…. Eso espero (dijo Greta esperanzada)

Durante el camino Evangeline se quedó en silencio y pensando únicamente en Will y en su deseo de volverlo a ver. Al llegar a la casa Greta le pide a Evangeline que si por favor ella preparara la cena en lo que ella hacia algunos trabajos. Evangeline accede a la petición de Greta y se dispone a preparar la cena, ya lista la cena Evangeline va en busca de Will para avisarle que la cena esta lista, este se encontraba en su biblioteca disfrutando de uno de sus tantos libros. Evangeline con miedo a interrumpirlo se llena de valor y de dice;

Señor…la cena esta lista puede pasar al comedor (dijo Evangelin muy asustada)

Niña que no ves que estoy ocupado …una de las cosas que más me molesta es que me interrumpan cuando estoy ocupado ( le grita wil a Evangeline )

Discúlpeme. Yo solo quería avisarle (dijo Evangeline temblando)

Solo por hoy te la dejare pasar…pero para la próxima vez ya estas advertidas... (dijo seriamente Will).

Si señor como usted diga …(dice Evangeline devolviéndole la sonrisa)

Williams se dirige hacia la mesa, este toma asiento y espera a que Evangeline le traiga su cena, al llegar Evangeline con la cena este no deja de mirarla y de contemplar su belleza. su corazón latía cada vez más rápido .Evangeline comenzó a servir la cena cuando esta se disponía a retirarse hacia la cocina, Will la toma de la mano fuertemente y el corazón de Evangeline comienza a latir rápidamente ,Will se acerca al rostro y sin darse cuenta de que se había acercado demasiado a ella, su cuerpo comienza a temblar mira a Evangeline fijamente a los ojos de pronto las ganas y deseos comenzaron a correr por su cuerpo y mente ,ambos quietos en silencio comenzaron a acercarse cada vez mas tanto que sus labios llegaron a sentir un leve roce en ese momento Will vuelve en sí y baja la mirada y rápidamente voltea la cara hacia la comida y se queda pensando en que le está pasando ,comienza a enojarse y a pelearle a Evangeline diciendo :

Qué demonios es esto …( grito muy furioso)

Su cena señor …

¡Mi cena! , que quieres matarme esto es horrible…

Señor ni siquiera la ha probado y dice que esta horrible, además seguí las instrucciones de Greta…(dice Evangeline ya molesta )

No hace falta probarla se ve horrible …

Ok Señor , no se preocupe …(dice sarcásticamente )

Evaneline comienza a recoger la comida muy tranquilamente y Will se le queda viendo y le pregunta:

¿qué estás haciendo?

Llevándome la comida señor, ya que dijo que esta horrible …(dijo sonriendo)

¿y que se supone que comeré?

No se preocupe yo le preparare otra cosa.

¿Y que piensas hacer con la comida?

Evangeline se marchó hacia la cocina sin responderle este al ver que ella no le responde decide seguirla al entrar a la cocina la ve guardando toda la comida en envases plásticos y luego la pone dentro de unas bolsas junto con cubiertos y una jarra con te frio ,este se queda observando en silencio todo lo que hace .toma las bolsas con la comida y se dirige a la puerta queda hacia la playa sale y camina con las bolsas en mano Will sorprendido y curioso por saber que iba a hacer Evangeline decide seguirla ,Evangeline continua caminando por la playa hasta que se detiene frente a una pareja de ancianos que deambulaban y pedían limosna para comer .Evangeline muy sonriente les dice

Hola aquí tienen algo de comida y te frio, espero que les guste.

Oh gracias que dios te lo pague… ¿cómo te llamas querida?..(dijo el anciano muy sorprendido y contento)

Me llamo Evangeline

Ah hermoso sombre para tan hermosa y buena niña ,le pediré mucho a dios por ti ,muchas gracias ….(dijeron la pareja de ancianos muy agradecidos)

De nada cuídense mucho y no se preocupen yo estaré pendiente a ustedes ,nos veremos luego adiós ...(se despide Evangelin satisfecha )

Mientras Evangeline se dirigía de regreso a la casa Will perplejo por la buena acción de Evangeline este sonríe tiernamente diciendo:

Tan hermosa y de buen corazón …es imposible no poderse enamorar de ella. .(dijo sonrientemente)

Ya llegando a la casa Will cambia su cara de loco enamorado a la de un ogro muy furioso y comienza nuevamente a gritarle a Evangeline;

¿Qué hiciste con mi comida?

Se la di a quienes realmente la necesitaba y no harán ningún tipo de berrinche para comérsela. ..(dijo sonriendo )

Pero yo aún no he cenado ...(dijo molesto)

No se preocupe señor sé exactamente lo que le voy a preparar ,haga el favor de retirarse al comedor en un momento estoy con usted …(dijo muy sarcásticamente )

En ese momento Evangeline saca de la alacena una lata de comida enlatada la abre y la calienta la sirve se dirige al comedor y dice:

Señor aquí está su comida… espero que la disfrutes

Oh eso fue bastante rápido

Evangeline pone el plato en la mesa y este se le queda viendo al plato.

-¿qué es esto?.. (Dijo bastante sorprendido)

\- su cena señor

\- ¿y tú esperas que yo me coma esto?

\- sí y si no solo avíseme que ahí en la playa ay más personas con hambre y mueren por tener algo que comer.

Este la mira y comienza a comer rápidamente al terminar este le pregunta que si había algún postre ella sonriendo le contesto:

\- si había uno pero también se los di a los ancianos de la playa.

-Creo que en verdad te gusta verme enojado… (Dijo seriamente)

\- ¡No! , pero es divertido, ahora señor si no tiene nada más que decir vuelvo a mis quehaceres, con su permiso.

Williams se queda solo y en silencio comienza a pensar en lo que paso anteriormente en el comedor, estuvo a punto de besar a Evangeline pronto comenzó a darse cuenta de que algo estaba cambiando dentro de él , en tan poco tiempo ella había logrado hacerlo sonreír algo que el había olvidado hace mucho tiempo hasta que ella apareció. Will comenzó a entender de que se estaba enamorando de Evangeline, al darse cuenta de que esos sentimientos estaban volviendo a aparecer en su vida, decidió enterarlos pues él había jurado no volver a amar a nadie, así que decidió como de lugar terminar con esto antes de que realmente comience ,decidió ser más fuerte consigo mismo y con los demás, aun así terminara con hacerle daño a Evangeline ,pero para él era más preferible eso que volver amar.


	4. Chapter 4

**El corazón de una bestia**

**Capítulo 4**

** Gracias por salvarme **

Con el pasar del tiempo Evangeline cada día se acostumbraba al mal humor de Williams. Tanto así que no le importaba lo mal que el la tratara ella siempre le respondía con una hermosa sonrisa que enamoraba cada día más a Will .el amor de Will había crecido tanto que de solo mirarla su corazón se le aceleraba, se le cortaba la respiración y sus piernas temblaban como hojas secas en pleno otoño.

Una tarde Will salió a comprar materiales que necesitaba para su jardín de rosas, Evangeline se encontraba limpiando el cuarto de Will cuando esta se detuvo mirarlo por la ventana, suspiraba mientras contemplaba tan hermoso hombre. Al ver que se había ido Evangeline se dispone a continuar con sus tareas cuando esta se percata de que encima del escritorio de Williams había una llave. Muy curiosamente Evangeline toma la llave preguntándose de donde seria .de repente le vino a la cabeza la certeza de creer saber de donde era la llave. Creo saber de dónde es esta llave…dijo curiosamente

Pero… no se puede…está prohibido. Dijo dudosa

Bueno …y si solo le doy una miradita y ya

Will no está entro rápido sin que él se dé cuenta.

Evangeline se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto prohibido , pues la llave pertenecía a ese cuarto .sin que Greta se diera cuenta Evangeline abrió el cerrojo con mucho cuidado para que esta no la escuchara al abrir la puerta ,al entrar Evangeline se sorprendió al ver el contenido del cuarto pues el cuarto tenía un hermoso piano de color negro, también había cajas llenas de composiciones musicales y muchas fotos .fotos de una bella mujer rubia de ojos azules como el cielo, era tan hermosa que por un momento Evangeline se sintió inferior a tan extraordinaria belleza.

¿Quién será esta bella mujer?... se preguntó así misma

Evangeline no tardó en darse cuenta de todo, encontró un álbum lleno de fotografías y cartas, habían fotografías de Williams junto a esa mujer, mientras pasaba las páginas Evangeline veía a un Williams muy diferente esté se veía feliz no se parecía al Williams que ella conocía entonces ella dijo:

Ya lo entiendo todo, es por ella que Will es quien ahora es…un hombre solitario y triste.

El componía canciones y tocaba el piano …dijo bastante sorprendida

Sobre el piano había una cajita de color morado ,Evangeline no tardo en tomarla al abrirla dentro de esta se encontraba una sortija de oro blanco en forma de rosa y diamantes en ella .era un joya hermosa y es ahí que el corazón de Evangeline comenzó a latir más fuerte al entender de que él estaba comprometido con esa misteriosa mujer .mientras Evangeline contemplaba la joya esta no se había percatado de que Williams había regresado y mucho menos se había dado cuenta de que este estaba detrás de ella bastante molesto.

¿Qué rayos haces aquí? …gritaba fuertemente.

Will grito tan fuerte que asusto a Evangeline y esta dejo caer la cajita con la sortija haciendo que esta se saliera de la cajita enojando aún más a Williams.

Yo, … perdón no era mi intención …yo solo ...(decía Evangeline muy asustada)

No te dije que esta habitación era prohibida... ¿por qué tocas mis cosas?

¡Vete!. Largo de aquí ..eres una bruja...desgraciada...eres igual que todas trepadora.

Will no paraba de insultar a Evangeline pues estaba bastante molesto ya que ella había entrado en una parte de su pasado la cual a él le hacía daño recordar, Evangeline paralizada escucha uno y cada uno de los insultos que este le hacía ,hasta que reacciono y decidió devolverle los insultos diciéndole :

Ya le pedí perdón...sé que estuvo mal lo que hice pero eso a usted no le da el derecho de insultarme.

Es usted un hombre cruel, sin corazón, un bruto. Es …es una bestias …dijo firmemente

Williams no soporto el insulto que venía de ella. Esto lo enfado más tanto que lo descontrolo por completo y antes de que Evangeline continuara con sus insultos este sin pensarlo abofeteo a Evangelin de tal manera que esta cayó al suelo y rápidamente sus labios comenzaron a sangrar. Evangeline se tocó su mejilla sorprendido por lo ocurrido y voltea para mirar a Will, este también sorprendido por lo que había hecho pues él nunca había lastimado a una mujer antes, se quedó en silencio. Evangeline se levanta y sin decir nada sale corriendo de la habitación, baja las escaleras rápidamente y se encuentra con Greta y esta la ve llorando y le pregunta:

Mi niña ¿qué tienes?.. ¿qué pasa? … dijo Greta muy preocupada

No puedo seguir un momento más en esta casa junto a este hombre…dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Greta preocupada sin saber lo que había pasado decide ir hablar con William, al darse la vuelta Greta ve a Williams frente a las escaleras justo cuando Greta se disponía a preguntarle lo que había pasado, este bajo las escaleras rápidamente y se dirigió al jardín allí el comenzó a arrancar las rosas con sus propias manos sin importarle que se lastimaba asimismo. Estaba tan enojado que no sentía el dolor que las espinas le causaban.

Pasaban las horas y Evangeline no regresaba a la casa lo cual comenzó a preocupar a Greta y no solo a ella sino que a Williams también. Él se preguntaba en donde ella podría estar, así que le ordeno a Greta que llamara a la hermana de Evangeline para ver si esta se encontraba allí, pero por desgracia ella no estaba ahí.

Señor hable con la hermana de Evangeline y me dijo que ella no ha pasado por allá …dijo preocupada

Está bien …gracias Greta ...dijo mientras pensaba

Ya había oscurecido y Williams no espero más por lo cual decidió ir a buscarla. se abrigo bien pues la noche estaba fría ,preocupado comienza a buscar en los alrededores va al colmado en donde Greta y Evangeline hacen las compras allí le pregunta al cajero ,este le dice que no la había visto desde la última vez que ellas hicieron las compras, Will se quedaba sin opciones así que decide ir a la casa de Evangeline ,Williams llama a Greta para preguntarle la dirección de la casa, al llegar Will toca la puerta desesperadamente . de repente se abre la puerta era Charlotte la hermana de Evangeline .

Buenas noches en que puedo ayudarle. ..señor...(dijo muy extrañada)

Buenas noches .. mi nombre es Williams Evans. Soy el dueño de la casa en donde trabaja su hermana..

Ah e usted el ogro del que tanto habla Evangeline…dígame ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

\- si ese … bueno yo me preguntaba si Evangeline podría estar aquí

Otra vez es la segunda vez que me preguntan por ella… ¿paso algo?... ¿le ocurrió algo?..dígame

Will al ver que Charlotte estaba preocupada decidió mentirle para que esta se tranquilizara.

-No…no pasa nada…no te preocupes es solo que la mande hacer unas compras y se me olvidaron unas cosas y fui al colmado y me dijeron que ya se había ido así que pensé que estaba aquí como las extraña muchísimo… (Dijo nervioso)

No pues ella aquí no ha venido.

En ese momento Will finge estar llamando a Greta pregunta si Evangeline había regresado.

Hola Greta ya Evangeline regreso …ok gracias

Bueno Greta me informo que Evangeline llego…bueno que tenga buenas noches y disculpe si la preocupe.

Está bien no se preocupe… oh señor no sé porque Evangeline dije que es un ogro si usted es muy amable…bueno que tenga buenas noches.

Gracias.

Will sumamente preocupado y desesperado se dirige hacia la playa en busca de Evangeline .

Por otra parte Evangeline había estado todo este tiempo caminando por la playa hasta que se cansó y se sentó sobre una roca ahí comenzó a pensar en lo que había ocurrido que ni cuenta se había dado de que ya había anochecido, al darse cuenta decide regresar a la casa de Will , cuando de repente se encuentra con Ian y sus amigos. Evangeline se sorprende tanto que no dudo en preguntarle:

\- ¿Ian? …¿qué están haciendo tú y tus amigos aquí?.. Dijo sorprendida

Hola preciosa así me recibes… solo estoy pasándola bien con mis amigos...dijo sarcásticamente.

¿estas ebrio?.. ya veo que la están pasando bien ,bueno ya me tengo que ir adiós

¿Ebrio yo? ,no yo diría contento además cual es la prisa por irte si podemos pasarla muy bien nosotros juntos

En ese momento Ian comenzó a acercársele a Evangeline, tanto que se podían sentir su respiración chocando una con la otra, Evangeline nerviosa e incómoda decide irse sin decir nada y fue en ese momento que Ian la toma del brazo y le dice:

A donde crees que vas ya estoy harto de tus desplantes …(dijo furioso)

Suéltame Ian me lastimas …(decía asustada)

¡no!... vas a ser mía te guste o no

Entonces el comenzó a besarla a la fuerza, Evangeline luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para poder detenerlo de pronto Ian comenzó a golpearla y a rasgarle su ropa era evidente que iba a abusar de ella. Ian y sus amigos comenzaron a tocarla, Evangeline lloraba y a la vez les rogaba que por favor pararan ,pero a ellos no les importaba las suplicas que ella les hacía así que continuaron con su horrible acción .

Williams caminaba por la playa en busca de Evangeline ,pero no había señales de ella el continuo su caminata mientras miraba por los alrededores se percata de un grupo de muchachos que le pareció lo bastante sospechoso así que se les quedo viendo de repente escucha la vos de Evangeline pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente ,Williams desesperado corrió hacia Ian y su pandilla al llegar sin decir una palabra comenzó a golpearlos a todos

¿Quién diablos eres tú?...( dijo Ian )

Yo soy Will el jefe de Evangeline

Bueno pues Wiill ¿quieres decir tus últimas palabras?...muchachos démosle a este su merecido por meterse en donde no lo llaman.

Ian y su pandilla comenzaron a golpear a Will aunque este se defendía eran demasiado para él, Evangeline asustada trato de separlos pero uno de los amigos de Ian la golpeo haciéndola caer en al suelo esto enfureció aún más a Williams,pero Will no contaba con que Ian sacara una navaja de su bolsillo y lo hiriera en el abdomen ,Ian y sus amigos deciden marcharse dejándolo mal herido Evangeline lo ayuda a levantarse y decide llevarlo a la casa en donde decide curarlo.

Ven con cuidado siéntate aquí…( dijo Evangeline)

Ya déjame … estoy bien

¡ no ¡ …no estás bien estas herido …por favor déjame ayudarte

Está bien… pero date prisa

Necesito que te quites la camisa

Will se quita la camisa para que Evangeline pueda curar su herida. Evangeline nerviosa se dispone a curar la herida, se percata de que la herida no están profunda y que con unas cuantas puntadas estaría bien así que fue en busca de una aguja en hilo para coserla. Antes de comenzar Evangeline le advierte de que esto le podía doler.

Will esto podrá ser muy doloroso así que le recomiendo que muerda algo mientras le tomo las puntadas.

No te preocupes estaré bien.

Ahh! eso duele… ten más cuidado… ¿segura que sabes lo que haces?

Si, deja de moverte.

Mientras Evangeline le cosía su herida Will no dejaba de mirarla, Evangeline al darse cuenta de que este la miraba comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

Gracias por salvarme.

En ese momento Williams la mira fijamente viendo el golpe que él le había ocasionado y le acaricia el rostro tocándole la mejilla la cual él le había abofeteado diciendo:

Te pude salvar de ellos, pero no pude salvar de mí…. Te hice daño al igual que ellos o peor. Perdóname.

¡no!. Perdóname tu a mi…yo no debí haber entrado en esa habitación.

No hay excusa para lo que hice…no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy…y cuando te fuiste me desespere y luego vi lo que esos desgraciados te estaban haciendo y me volví loco, porque no podría soportan que algo te pasara, pero aun así de que sienta algo por ti no puedo y no debo amarte así que por favor no busques esperanzas en donde no las hay.

Evangeline se quedó sin decir nada aunque estaba feliz porque Will sentía algo por ella a la vez sentía un puñal en el corazón pues su amor jamás seria correspondido.


End file.
